


Do You Take Requests?

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Remus Lupin, Trans Sirius Black, poc marauders, trans marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Here’s my submission for this week’s weekly prompt, “internet crush” from the Wolfstar Introvert Club on Tumblr (@introvert-club)Sirius spots his favorite up-and-coming music duo while out and about, and is totally chill about it.





	Do You Take Requests?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my submission for this week’s weekly prompt, “internet crush” from the Wolfstar Introvert Club on Tumblr (@introvert-club)
> 
> Everyone is welcome to participate, just be sure to tag your submissions with #wolfstar introvert prompt, or feel free to submit anonymously via ask!
> 
> Dedicated to @chrlieweasly who correctly pointed out that we need more (and better) James/Remus friendships in the fandom.

“I’m telling you, Lils, it’s them!  _ Prey on the Predator  _ is sitting across the street in front of Govinda's, like they’re regular people.” Sirius is crouched behind a mailbox, peering around the edge as he whispers furiously into his phone.

 

“And I’m telling  _ you, _ Sirius, I neither know nor care who or what  _ Prey on the Predator _ is.” Lily’s voice sounds distracted. Sirius can hear the sounds of  _ Steven Universe _ playing on the television in the background. Lily is the fucking worst.

 

“You’d better not have started season 3 without me, you ass. And you do know who  _ Prey on the Predator _ is. I play their shit for you off SoundCloud all the time.” Sirius is squinting as he watches the two boys sitting outside of the restaurant, eating vegan cheesesteaks. 

 

Both have caramel skin, dark hair, and fitted tshirts. The taller one, the one with glasses and messy hair, is laughing at something the shorter one, the one with tight curls and a lip piercing, has said as he throws a french fry across the table. The shorter one smirks as he tries to catch the fry in his mouth. It bounces off his nose instead, falling to the ground where it lands on top of his beat-up messenger bag, which is covered in various queer pride pins and ribbons, mostly in trans and pan colors.

 

“Oh, right, the song with Beyonce in the background.” Lily sounds as though she is not one hundred percent focused on Sirius, which confuses and irritates him.

 

“That was a Frank Ocean song, Lils. Let’s not get carried away here. If Frank Ocean was sitting in front of Govinda’s, I’d be dead, because I’d have run into the middle of the street in a gay frenzy and been clobbered by a garbage truck.” Sirius smiles to himself as the curly haired one, the one who goes by Predator, which Sirius knows thanks to the recent Q&A video they posted on YouTube, drops some of his cheesesteak filling down his shirt, obscuring the logo with a pan-colored heart sliding down a rainbow, proclaiming, “ [ My Sexual Orientation is HECK YES! ](https://www.teepublic.com/t-shirt/1051214-my-sexual-orientation-is-heck-yes-pansexual-pride) ”

 

“Sounds like you’re halfway to that frenzy already. For fuck’s sake, stop being creepy and go pick up that eyeliner. We’re never going to make it out tonight if you keep freaking out over every random cute person you see on the street.”

 

Sirius is scowling now, hoping that Lily can feel the heat of his disapproval through the phone. “You’re the one who used up most of it last night, you should be the one out here walking to the CVS, not me. I don’t know how you get me to cater to your every whim.” Sirius ignores Lily’s loud snorts of derisive laughter as he continues.

 

“Besides, this isn’t just any random cute person. This is the hottest up and coming duo in the Philly music scene. They remixed 50 Cent and Nine Inch Nails together, Lily.  _ In Da Club _ and  _ Closer.  _ Blended at last, as they should be. And holy shit, the little one is too adorable for words.”

 

“If he’s too adorable for words, why don’t you shut the fuck up about him and go to the store like you were supposed to?” Lily sounds bored. Sirius can hear the volume of the television being turned up. 

 

Sirius growls to himself as he sees the taller one, the one who goes by Prey, make an exaggerated kissy face at Predator, who laughs and throws a halfhearted punch at his arm. 

Sirius narrows his eyes as he sees Prey grab the other boy’s fist as it comes towards him, bending his head to kiss it with a flourish.

 

“Eyeliner can wait, Lily. I need to know what the deal is with these two. Their Q&A video said they weren’t together, but I’m skeptical of this claim.”

 

Lily sighs heavily through the phone. “Damn it, Sirius. Are you sure they’re even the right people? Is this going to be like the time you claimed you saw Ian Somerhalder in the WaWa?”

 

Sirius cringes at the embarrassing memory. “Shut the fuck up, Lily. He looked exactly like a sexy vampire from the back. How was I supposed to know differently?”

 

“Why the fuck would Ian Somerhalder be in line for a hoagie at the WaWa in southern New Jersey?”

 

“Why the fuck would he be anywhere, Lily? He’s a sexy vampire who does what he wants. He could be anywhere at any time-”

 

“He’s not an actual vampire, and that wasn’t actually Ian Somerhalder, and for all you know, that isn’t-”

 

_ “IT IS TOO THEM, LILY!” _ Sirius is screaming into the phone now, holding it in front of his face and glaring at it in anger. “IT IS REALLY _PREY ON THE PREDATOR,_ AND PREDATOR IS SO ADORABLE I WANT TO DIE, HE JUST DROPPED HIS FUCKING CHEESESTEAK DOWN HIS SHIRT LIKE THE CUTEST FUCKING NERD WHO EVER LIVED, AND IF THOSE ASSHOLES LIED AND ARE ACTUALLY DATING, I’M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL THE FUCKER IN GLASSES, AND YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO HELP ME HIDE THE BODY, LILY EVANS, BECAUSE YOU OWE ME-”

 

Sirius screeches to a halt as he realizes several things at once. Firstly, he is no longer crouched behind the mailbox, but is now standing in the middle of the sidewalk in plain view of the restaurant across the street, waving his hands in the air. Secondly, he is wearing Lily’s pajama shorts with the fluffy sheep printed on them, his “ [ The T Is Not Silent ](http://hypercandy.com/shop/the-t-is-not-silent-trans-pride-t-shirt/) ” shirt, mismatched flip flops, and one eye’s worth of winged liner, with his hair pulled up into a rat’s nest of a bun.

 

Thirdly, the boys across the street are staring at him, eyes wide, cheesesteaks frozen in their hands, mouths hanging open in surprise. Sirius stares at them, unable to look away, praying that the nuclear war everyone’s been promising will happen soon, so that he is vaporized on the spot.

 

The one called Prey sets down his cheesesteak and starts to laugh uproariously, taking off his glasses to wipe tears from his eyes. Sirius feels his cheeks burning as he starts to turn away, but when his gaze passes over the curly haired boy, he notices with a start that the boy is blushing, ducking his head as he bites at his lip ring, looking as though he’s attempting to hold back a smile, which Sirius knows from their Instagram feed is irresistibly pretty.

 

Thinking quickly, Sirius waits until the boy glances back up at him. Once their eyes meet, Sirius drops his phone to the ground with a loud clatter and runs back up the street as fast as he can, ignoring the voices calling to him from behind, not stopping until he’s flown up the three flights of stairs to his and Lily’s apartment.

 

He bounds through the front door, slamming it behind him and patting Lily on the top of the head as he practically skips to the bathroom. “Tell them we’ll meet them at nine. They can pick the bar.”

 

Lily raises an eyebrow as she turns to look back at him. “What are you-” She pauses to check her phone as it starts to ring. “What the fuck, Sirius, how are you calling me? Where’s your phone?”

 

Sirius winks as he shuts the bathroom door behind him and starts scrubbing that goddamn eyeliner off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
